1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet print head and to an ink jet printer for printing desired characters and symbols on a print sheet by ejecting ink from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, ink jet printers have been drawing attention because of their high speed, high print quality, and comparatively simple configuration. A typical ink jet printer is provided with an ink jet head formed with nozzles and actuators such piezoelectric ceramic elements. Piezoelectric deformation of the actuators operates in a manner of a pump to eject ink droplets from the nozzles. Ink jet heads for printing in full color can be formed from a plurality of head chips, each chip ejecting a particular color ink. In order to produce high quality color printing, the precision at which ink droplets are impinged onto a recording sheet must be the same for all the head chips.
Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) HEI-6-316066 discloses using a frame-shaped holder in order to fix orientation of a plurality of head chips in the vertical, horizontal, and height directions.